


Like it Rough

by MyAngel4ever



Series: SPN Drabbles and Requests [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Desperate Sam Winchester, Domineering Dean Winchester, Light Bondage, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Slight Master/Slave, Top Dean Winchester, Vibrators, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAngel4ever/pseuds/MyAngel4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Sam and Dean are already a couple and Dean ties Sam to a bed, sexually torturing him with "toys" <br/>Specific thing/s to include: French kissing, bondage, orgasm multiple times, vibrator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it Rough

Dean returned to the bunker; adrenaline pumping through his veins from the hunt. He went solo, killing off a lone, rogue werewolf with ease. To celebrate, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and chugged it down, discarding the empty bottle when he was done.   
A beer wasn’t enough to satisfy him, though. Luckily for him, he kept Sam at the bunker; probably desperate to see him at that point. 

He walked down the hallway to Sam’s bedroom, listening to his precious whines and whimpers echoing against the walls. Heat spread down to Dean’s crotch in anticipation, resisting the temptation to burst in the door and fuck him senseless. No, he wanted his baby brother to feel it for the next few days. He wanted Sam to be constantly reminded by his bruises and aches of his love and desire for him. Sam liked it when Dean was rough; dominating every bit of him, forcing him to submit entirely to his big brother. 

Dean opened the door slowly, stepping inside with an authoritarian stride, closing it behind him. Sam’s pleading increased tenfold, but was muffled by the ball gag. He was on all fours, his wrists tied to the headboard, while his legs were forced apart and bound, revealing the black vibrator working its way inside Sam’s fluttering, pink asshole. Just the sight made Dean’s jeans feel impossibly tight. 

“I’m back, Sammy.” Dean grinned, leaning down to kiss his cheek and undo the gag. “Did you miss me, baby boy?”

Sam gasped for air when the gag was gone, bucking into the vibrator. He flexed his jaw a bit and lifted his face to make eye contact, his hair sticking to his forehead. 

“God, yes, I missed you so much, De.” Sam moaned, his knuckles going white from clutching onto the headboard. “Jesus, I need you so bad. Fuck, I need you inside me.”

Dean loved seeing this side of Sam; so needy and desperate, like putty in his hands. However, he wasn’t planning on stopping so soon. Oh no, he was just getting started with the fun. 

“Don’t you like my little gift?” Dean pressed the vibrator deeper into him, causing Sam to arch his back and cry out. “Just look how much you came from it.”

He swiped his fingers on the sheets, scooping up some of his come. Dean sucked them all clean, savoring the taste. “God, you taste so good.”

“Please, Dean.” Sam whimpered in frustration. “I’ve been here for two hours.”

Dean sighed and pulled off his clothing, one by one. “Not yet.” Once he was stripped down to nothing, he climbed on to the bed, placing small kisses on his ass cheeks. “I’m going to have a little fun with you first. 

Sam whined, frustrated because he felt so raw, yet so needy. Dean took hold of the vibrator, slowly pulling it out, intentionally pressing it against his sweet spots on the way out. But he wasn’t done yet. He suddenly shoved it back in with a rough force, hitting Sam’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” Sam screamed as Dean continued to pound his prostate with the vibrator, barely giving him enough time to breathe. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean!”

Sam came hard, thrusting his hips in the air as he spilled his seed in the gathering pool on the sheets. Dean smirked and pulled it out, running his tongue over his gaping hole. Sam could barely take it anymore. He was so hot with arousal that he couldn’t make out a coherent sentence. Just “God”, “Fuck”, “Dean” and “Yes” came out of his mouth. 

He looked back at Dean, his eyes dilated with lust and pleasure, silently pleading for more. Dean, understanding his plea, leaned forward and pressed the vibrator against Sam’s lips. “Suck it. Then I’ll fuck you.”

Sam nodded and wrapped his lips around the toy, bobbing his head and working his tongue like his life depended on it. 

“I want it clean. You got that, slut?” Dean growled, slapping Sam’s ass, groping it. 

He moaned against the toy, running his tongue all over the shaft, tasting himself on it. Dean began to move the toy in his mouth at a rhythmic pace, Sam’s saliva dripping down his chin. Dean’s force urged him on; his member throbbing with need. He flexed his hands, itching to touch himself. 

“Such a good little slut for me.” Dean murmured. “You just love it when I talk down to you like this, don’t you? Bet you think of it when your touch yourself.”

He wasn’t wrong at all. Sam loved it when Dean dirty talked him, made him feel like a common whore. It made the strain all the more harder. 

“Please.” Sam whimpered, looking a Dean with his doe eyes.

“Please what?” He asked. 

“Please fuck me,” Sam begged, biting his lip, “Master.”

“Fuck.” Dean breathed, relishing in Sam’s words. He couldn’t resist anymore. He needed it just as bad as Sam. “You really know how to push my buttons.”

Dean tossed the vibrator aside, earning a relieved sigh from his little brother. He reached for the condoms and the lube, hastily applying them both to his rock hard cock. Every sensation gracing his member sent tiny sparks of pleasure down his spine. He felt so sensitive, meaning he had put it off long enough. 

Dean pressed the blunt tip of his cock against Sam’s entrance, teasing the puckered flesh a little before pushing in until Sam’s hips was touch his girth. Sam was a moaning mess, digging his nails into the headboard as Dean sunk into him, filling him until he felt whole. Dean felt so much better than a vibrator. 

“Move.” Sam whined, pushing his hips back. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice, baby boy.” Dean winked at him. 

He thrust into Sam erratically, licking his lips at the beautiful sight of his baby brother impaled on his cock. No matter how much he stretched out Sam, he was always so tight around him. He never stayed still either, squirming a little to get him to touch his sweet spots, which only added to Dean’s pleasure. 

“Keep squirming, Sammy.” He groaned. “Feels so good.”

Dean’s hands refused to stay still: rubbing, touching and scratching every inch of his body. Sam could feel his core building up to his inevitable climax. He needed it, and there was no way Dean was going to deny him of it. He rode on Dean’s cock, meeting him in time with his thrusts, his moans getting louder in volume and higher in pitch. One last thrust sent Sam reeling into euphoria, the pleasure surging through his body as he came. It hurt a little when his seed came out of his tip, being so raw from coming over the last few hours, but he couldn’t care less. He craved Dean’s body like an addict. He needed his fix, and he certainly didn’t enjoy feeling any withdrawal.   
“Again.” Sam panted, his chest rising and falling heavily. 

“Hold on.” Dean said, reaching for the drawer. “I want to come inside you when you’re free from your bonds.” 

He grabbed a dagger, cutting off the bonds around his ankles and wrists. When Sam’s wrists were free he turned around and lay down, wrapping his legs around his brother’s waist while digging his fingers into Dean’s back, clutching onto him tightly. Without hesitation, Sam smashed his lips against Dean’s, melting into the passionate kiss. It was messy and rough; tongues massaging hastily into one another and their teeth clanking into each other. Dean’s hands raked through Sam’s chestnut hair, sending heated arousal back to his crotch. 

“Fuck,” Sam groaned, pulling away, “how do you always make me hard, even if I just came?”

Dean just laughed, kissing Sam’s lips again, loving how sweet he tasted and how their mouths molded perfect against one another’s. “Because I know everything about you.” Dean kissed along his jaw. “I know how much you love it when I treat you like a bad boy.” Sam moaned. “I know that you love the way I only come when I look at you.” Dean pressed his forehead against his brother’s. “And I know that, despite how rough you want it, you love it when I cuddle you afterwards and tell you just how much I love you.”

Sam blushed and cupped Dean’s face, pressing a sweet kiss onto his lips. “I love you.” He murmured against his skin. “So much. You know that?”

“Of course I do.” Dean chuckled. “Because I love you too.”

Sam smiled, feeling his heart beat violently in his chest from his undying affection for his older brother. He knew their relationship was wrong, but he never once felt that way. He felt like he belonged, right there, in Dean’s arms. 

“Just shut up and fuck me, stupid.” Sam said. 

Dean happily obliged, rolling his hips again, slapping his hips into Sam’s ass. Sam’s head flew back, his hair splaying out in all directions as he dragged his nails along his back, urging Dean on. Dean was panting at that point, his eyes never leaving Sam’s stunning brown ones. He loved seeing Sam’s eyes before he came. Those doe eyes drove him crazy, and fueled his desires. Just one look sent Dean into a flood of emotions, the focal one being love. 

Dean was feeling it then: his climax building up. He grabbed Sam’s hard cock in his hand, jacking him off as he sped up. The noises Sam made only made his need greater. Dean looked down for a moment, seeing Sam sucking on the amulet he was given when they were children. Not a moment later he was overwhelmed with pleasure, groaning, hissing and moaning as he thrusted out his climax.

He stopped, breathing heavily, and looked down at his hand, seeing Sam’s come soiling his hand. He licked it all off, savoring the taste, staring straight at Sam. When Dean was done, he threw away the condom, then he lay down beside Sam, pulling him against his chest, regardless of the sweat and come. 

Sam leaned into his body, clinging onto his frame, while Dean whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Sam giggled at a few cheesy lines and sighed at romantic sentiments. Dean’s hands were back in his hair, stroking the smooth, soft strands between his fingers. It was perfect: just like that. Sam had fallen asleep not long after, leaving Dean to admire his baby brother’s angelic features as he slept. 

“Good night, baby boy.” Dean whispered, kissing his forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, my little angels! ^U^ (Yes, I know it's late to say that. Shut up -3-)  
> This Request is from capitalofawesome , who I'd like to thank for supporting my writing ;P You're amazing.   
> This is probably one of the most hardcore sex I've ever written, and I'm pretty happy with it. I'm pushing myself to do so much more, and get better each time. You guys inspire me with your comments and your favorites so much. It makes me feel so loved. I love you guys so much for your support. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to request a fic. I'll write any ship from Supernatural. This includes straight or gay; threesomes; X Readers ; etc.   
> Enjoy!


End file.
